


You Have All the Words for Me

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Otabek isn't going to be skating this season. Yuri is upset, until he finds out why.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	You Have All the Words for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie_lostintheforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_lostintheforest/gifts).



> For the prompt "Otabek gets pregnant".
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! From your DNWs, I figured the safest approach was just regular old mpreg.

Words had never been Otabek’s strong suit.

Most of the time, it didn’t really matter. His family and Yuri had learned to read him without him having to say much, and that was enough for him. For anyone else, the only time he cared about communicating any sort of deeper message was on the ice, and that was when he didn’t need any words. Sometimes, though, he needed to use his words, and therefore he needed to prepare.

Too bad that all his carefully planned words fled his mind the moment Yuri appeared on the screen.

“So, what’s so important that you had to talk to me right away?”

“I told you I wanted to talk face to face. I never said it had to be right away.”

“Yeah, right. You only ever say something like that if it’s really important.” Yuri snorted as Otabek had no retort. “See? You let me walk all over you unless it’s something urgent.”

“I don’t let you walk over me, I just go along with what you want to make you happy. And it’s not like you ever complain about being on screen.”

“That’s because I like to see what I’m missing out on with you all the way out there.” Yuri pouted, because he was apparently still a brat even after hitting twenty. “We’d better get into the same competitions. I’m not going to wait until the finals to actually see you, and the stupid old geezers won’t let me interrupt my training just to come over.”

“Ah. About that.” Otabek drew a deep breath. “I’m not going to be skating this season.”

“What?” Yuri’s voice climbed about an octave higher in shock, his eyes widening. “What do you mean? What’s wrong? Are you injured? I told you to be careful with your knee!” He was leaning forward, looking like he was contemplating his chances of jumping through the screen to get to Otabek.

“Calm down! No, I’m not injured, and my knee is fine!” Otabek sighed, running a hand over his face. Of course Yuri would immediately think the worst.

“Then what’s going on?” Yuri kept glaring at him through the screen as though hoping to threaten him into backing off. “You were talking about your new programs just last week!”

“Yes, well, that was before I knew I’m going to be five months pregnant by the Grand Prix finals!”

The words were followed by stunned silence that stretched on long enough for Otabek to start to worry. At last Yuri opened his mouth, closed it, then tried again. “…What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Otabek sighed, rubbing at his temples to ward off a headache. “Ten weeks along. I went to the doctor because I was constantly tired, they decided to do a test, and I’m definitely pregnant.” His lips twitched. “I suppose that answers the questions of whether the gene still runs in the family.”

“You’re going to have a baby.” Yuri’s voice turned urgent. “You’re going to have my baby.”

“Our baby, but yes. Yes, I am.” Otabek hesitated. “…Is that okay?”

“Okay? No, it’s not okay!” Before Otabek could crumble into a pile of misery, Yuri went on, “I can’t believe you’re going to be on the other side of the world from me while you’re pregnant! I should be there with you!”

Otabek recognized the wild look in Yuri’s eyes, and certainly noticed the way he was half way to his feet. “Don’t even think about jumping on a plane!” Yuri huffed but sank back into his chair. “If you do something rash, Yakov’s going to tie you down.”

“Screw Yakov! This is way more important. I can just train at your home rink, right?”

It was sweet, really it was, and probably the best reaction he could have hoped for, but Otabek still had to try to be the sensible one. “Or you could stay at your home rink and I can come over there.”

For the second time during the conversation Yuri’s eyes widened. “You’re a genius!”

“I mean, there aren’t that many options for what to do, and if I’m not doing my own training, there’s really no reason for us to live so far apart.” Otabek gave Yuri a faint smile. “Assuming it wouldn’t distract you too much.”

“Are you kidding? I’m going to skate twice as great to make up for you not being there!” Yuri’s eyes were burning with determination. “I’m going to win all the golds for you and the baby!”

“I know you will.” Otabek chuckled. Why had he ever been nervous? Of course Yuri would take to this with the same passion he did everything else important in his life. “So, is that our plan for the time being? You take care of the skating and I focus on baking the baby?”

“I’d say I’m also going to take care of you, but let’s be real, that was never my strong point.” Yuri’s smile turned slightly sheepish. “So let’s start with that and see how we can figure out the whole living together thing."

“That sounds good to me.” Otabek nodded. “So… you’re happy?”

“Are you kidding? Of course! I mean, it sucks that I don’t get to skate against you this year, but I’ve done that before. A baby, though? That’s going to be totally new and great. Our kid’s going to be the cutest thing ever and skate like a fucking god, and we’re going to be the most awesome family ever.”

Yuri went on proclaiming the bright future of their still rather hypothetical baby, alternating between planning their family life and detailing how he was going to break all the records and win all the trophies for Otabek and the baby. Otabek might have thought he was trying to hide his nerves, but he knew the look in Yuri’s eyes that only came out when Yuri was talking about something he truly loved. Things like skating, or Otabek, or apparently now their baby-to-be.

That was fine. Otabek was quite happy to let Yuri handle the words.


End file.
